


Art for We Said We'd Only Die of Lonely Secrets

by pherryt



Series: Big Bang Art [21]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel, broken!Clint, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: After they save the world, Clint's edges are jagged and raw and he doesn't know what he's supposed to do with himself.  Normal's so far in the rear view mirror, it's like it was never real.  He has no clue who he is without Natasha by his side.  Time passes and that's supposed to be healing, but he's no better.  Still lost.  And the only one who could ever get him to pull his head out of his ass isn't coming back.  Unless...Clint has a probably terrible idea, but time travel's a thing they can do now.  Of course Clint hadn't counted on Barnes jumping onto the platform and everything after that point is on Barnes.  If he'd left well enough alone, none of this would have happened.





	Art for We Said We'd Only Die of Lonely Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> [WEEPINGNAIAD ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad) WROTE EXACTLY WHAT I WAS HOPING FOR!
> 
> Seriously, it was like she was reading my mind!
> 
> Okay, so firstly, this is the first winterhawk thing i signed up for and i still blame feathers for me falling into the winterhawk hole, but at least he helped out - i signed up for this on a whim, but only AFTER i first made the main art that weepingnaiad claimed - and which he helped me with. 
> 
> i first came up with the idea of memories being shown on bits of shattered glass and feathers was my go to for all things winterhawk, lending me comics and advice and helping me figure out different aspects of Clint's life that i could draw from - and when i was done with the art, he was lamenting that he hadn't signed up for the reverse bang himself (and, well, that he'd already seen the art so he couldn't technically choose it anyway) and for days as we waited for claims, he was going back and forth with me about all the different directions that an author could take this in - 
> 
> and i'm pretty sure Weepingnaiad filled pretty much every one of them!!!!!!
> 
> when Weepingnaiad told me her idea, i couldn't believe it and i was so excited for it - and i was eagerly reading along as she finished each installment of the story! She introduced elements i hadn't even thought of but were just perfect and i'm in love with this story and hope you will be too!
> 
> thank you feathers for encouragement and help and for getting me into this to begin with ;D  
thank you weepingnaiad for picking my art - i've loved working with you every bit of the way :D

This banner was actually the last piece to be done - it's simple, but in keeping with the theme

  


This next piece is the one that started it all - i described it to someone once as being as close to being a mood board without being a moodboard lol. i drew this BEFORE Endgame, but it fit so damn well. I loved the idea of shattered glass to represent aspects of Clint's past and memories, and how it affected him and i'm pretty proud of how the piece came out, overall.

  


Anyone who's followed me a while knows that I like to make extra art if possible even when it's not required - but especially for Reverse Bangs. This piece is much later in the story, and i thought that it was fitting with the theme that part of the photograph was torn - but only part, because Clint was healing...

  


This last bit is a gif of all the breakers that Weepingnaiad will put through the story - the idea having come to me that with each significant break in the story, Clint heals up a little more, so i started with an absolutely shattered arrow and fixed it over time

  


**Author's Note:**

> Click through to see the [story! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090020/chapters/47584315)  
seriously, give it a read and let weepingnaiad know how good it is!!
> 
> Also - rebloggable Tumbler post with links to art and story - [ here!! ](https://dragonpressgraphics.tumblr.com/post/186769146032/we-said-wed-only-die-of-lonely-secrets-marvel)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We Said We'd Only Die of Lonely Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090020) by [weepingnaiad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad)


End file.
